Cycle 6
The sixth cycle of Sims Next Top Model had 14 girls selected to compete in the cycle. This cycle is the first to be filmed in New York City. The winner will receive the following prizes: * A modeling contract with X Models and a feature on the X Models website * A Cover and a 6-page spread in Seventeen Magazine * A Cover of V magazine * A Cover of Vogue Italia * A $200000 contract with Maybelline New York The following prizes were removed: * A contract with Vogue Boutique * A cover of Beauty In Vogue * An ad-campaign for Prada The international destination for the season has yet to be announced. Top 14 Week 1 (Casting) Top 30: The casting call for cycle 6 opened on April 3rd, 2015 and closed June 5th, 2015. Out of 122 girls, 30 were chosen and announced shortly after applications closed. Top 20: After cycle 5 finished, the next cut was made and the 20 semi-finalists were announced including 4 girls that were scouted specifically for the top 20 (Charlie, Elina, Mikaela, and Katarzyna). Top 14: Shortly after the top 20's announcement, the girls met with Tyra in New York City. The 14 finalists were announced and 6 girls left empty-handed. Week 2 Part 1: The fourteen finalists all landed in New York City and immediately had a runway teach with Georgia Glass. They later moved into their new mansion and got to know each other. Afya struck a nerve with Charlie leading to a bitch-fight. The girls met with Georgia as well as their two new stylists for the cycle; Zak and Jack. They had a photoshoot backstage and then had a fashion show involving fire, upsetting some of the girls. Afya was deemed the strongest in the show and won the challenge. Back at the house, most of the girls were on edge for the upcoming elimination. Part 2: At panel, Afya, Aubrey, Solar, and Charlie were praised for their photos while Miriam and Lera failed and landed in the bottom two. In the end, Miriam was saved and Lera was the first girl eliminated. * First Call-Out: Aubrey Isaksen * Bottom Two: Miriam Aloski and Lera Kolchina * Eliminated: Lera Kolchina * Challenge Winner: Afya Ahmad * Guest Judge: Zenith Mensah (Wilhelmina Sims) Week 3 Part 1: Ksenia started drama with April, and Charlie came to her defense; leading to a fight between Charlie and Ksenia. The girls met Zak and Jack at the Chic Summer salon and learned they'd all receive makeovers. Mostly everyone liked their looks except for a few; notably: Mikaela and Siren. The next day, Miriam caught Elina wearing a revealing outfit and found out she is a prostitute. This information quickly spread, leading to Elina being ostracized and shunned upon from nearly everyone. Days later, they met Georgia Glass at Xellent studios for their second photoshoot: a beauty shoot as earth goddesses, intertwined in ivy and flowers. Part 2: At panel, everyone did well in the shoot, with the exceptions of Aubrey, Charlie, Solar, and Afya; coincidentally the top 4 from week 2. April and Katarzyna were praised for their photos with April receiving first call-out and Katarzyna runner-up. The bottom two was Solar for her inability to be versatile and Charlie for her uninspiring photo. Charlie was believed to be stronger than Solar, and Solar was eliminated. * First Call-Out: April Hussey * Bottom Two: Charlie Wilson and Solar Matthews * Eliminated: Solar Matthews * Guest Judge: Kelly-Ann Hunter (simseriesmaker) Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Week 11 Week 12 Week 13 Call-Out Order Photoshoots # Semi-Finalist photos, head-shots, top 20 photos (casting) #Backstage at a fashion show #Fade-out Shoot (Makeovers), earth goddess beauty shots. #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD #Maybelline Print Ads. #V Magazine Cover, Seventeen Magazine Cover, (Winner)